Midnight Moon
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: Edward left Bella to insanity. To death. Does he really expect a warm welcome when he comes back? Sad story. Don't know where I'm going with this... Inspiration struck. EB
1. Wondering Moon

**Midnight Moon**

Bella rubbed her hands together, and huffed. Her breath turned to ice crystals as they left her lips, and the town around her seemed to be in a deep sleep. She glanced up, then behind her. She silently treaded into the forest, as silent and dark as the night that protected her. She grunted slightly as she lifted herself onto a branch, and looked at the forest below. After a few moments, she jumped lightly back to her feet, and padded back to a trail known only to her. Minutes passed, and turned into an hour. After some time, she made it into a clearing. A small, bitter smile formed on her lips as her eyes fixed on the massive white building looming in front of her.

In that instant, she looked mangled, broken, and alone. She shook her head, in cruel irony. _I don't know why I do this to myself. I was finally getting better, but I guess I want to be broken. After all this time, I still can't believe he left….._

She gasped in pain, and squeezed her eyes shut against the flood of memories. Small whimpers slipped from her lips, and she fought against the black rip line that was her heart. A small sob wracked her body as she lost the battle.

_I don't want you anymore. _

_Don't you see?! The only reason I haven't changed you is because I know I'll tire of you!_

_I'm sorry, Bella. Actually, I'm not. _

_You'll forget in a months, two tops. Goodbye. _

_This time, I don't care what you do. You are free, and so am I. I will take no responsibility for your actions._

A scream tore out of her throat, and it took a few minutes to compose herself. She panted as she controlled her breathing, and the winter cold froze the tears and blew them away. Her face smoothed itself to the blank cold expression it had occupied, an exact replica of Edward's expression as he left the second time. She sighed, and slowly lifted herself from the ground. She padded silently back to where she had started, and walked over to her black 350 Z Nissan.

Bella swung into the driver's seat, and the engine purred silently under the hood. The tension in between her muscles seemed to flow out of her, and she relaxed as Simple Plan played over her mind. She shifted the gear, and shot silently out of the bend; leaving without a trace, driving through the night like a ghost. Unaware of the eyes that watched her.

* * *

She pulled into an apartment building parking lot, and composed her face into a happy one. She walked into the lobby with fake cheeriness, and walked over to the front desk. A guy with raven black hair, and shocking amethyst eyes turned to her with a wide grin. She rolled her eyes, and handed him her spare key.

"Hey Z."

"Hey Bella. Where have you been?"

"Why would you care?"

"We have class tomorrow, and I'm _not_ going to be late again."

"Whatever."

She turned to a hallway and headed down to the elevators. She stepped into the enclosed space, and '_Famous Last Words' _by My Chemical Romance came on. She smiled with genuine happiness, and thanked Zarek. She laid her head back onto the wall, and sang along. The doors opened and she quickly walked out of it, and headed to the only door on the floor.

Bella's parents were friends of the owners, so they had gladly given her the penthouse on the top floor for half the rent. The living room was set in warm, cream colors. She sat on the comfortable, light leather couch and flicked on her plasma TV. She settled in, and watched the screen flicker into different scenes. After a while, she turned it off and headed into her room.

The bedroom was deep lavender, and here the carpet was dark blue. Off to one corner was a glass computer desk, where a laptop sat. In another corner was a king sized futon covered in dark blue silk sheets, with a lavender comforter. The back wall was a glass window, looking down on a deserted beach. The opposite wall was covered in an expensive stereo system, a wide screen plasma TV, and built on metal shelves. The shelves were piled with DVDs and CDs, all that were chosen to her tastes.

She walked over to her desk, and took out her iPod in one of its drawers. She laid down on the futon, and closed her eyes letting the music be her thoughts. It was 2:30 in the morning when she noticed that the whole city was in the middle of a huge thunderstorm. A crack of thunder overpowered her iPod, and her power flickered on and off and didn't stop. In the light, she thought she saw movement toward her right.

Not wasting any time, she raced toward the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the stainless steel set she'd thought she'd never use. She had ripped her iPod off, and now all she could hear was her ragged breathing the rain as it slammed into her windows. Her school books collided with the floor behind her. She yelped, and bolted to her room, locking the door.

She stepped into the shadows of a corner as someone pounded at her door. Cold fear traced cruel fingers up and down her spine, giving her goose bumps. Her grip on the knife tightened, until the skin over her knuckles looked as if it would break any minute. The door slammed into the wall, open. Cold arms wrapped around her, and she screamed. She thrashed, punched, kicked, and eventually attempted to stab.

A familiar laugh froze Bella to her core. She stopped, and slowly the cold arms let her down. She turned, and ran. She was at the door, trying desperately to unlock it when Emmett caught up with her. The next thing she knew, she was falling into a dark pool.

* * *

5:00 in the afternoon

Bella grunted as she slowly returned to consciousness. She rolled onto her stomach, and rested her head on her right arm. She stayed in that position for a couple of moments, before opening her eyes and looking at her watch. She yelped, and jumped to her feet. She glanced at her surroundings, and ran for the door. How she managed to beat Jasper is beyond her, but she made it to her car.

She sped out of the driveway, and quickly went to 125 mph without even noticing the speed. A red light was ahead of her, and she debated whether to run it, or stop it. A silver Volvo purred next to her, she looked at Alice in the driver's seat, and gunned it. She clutched the gear, and threw it in reverse, and maneuvered her way into a back alley, slammed it back in drive, and fishtailed.

Once the front faced the exit, she stepped on the accelerator, and roared out of the alley. She made a sharp turn, and was soon pushing 230 mph. The road had turned to dirt, and Bella caught herself hoping that they'd catch her. Part of her already knew she lost them a while back.

Tears formed in her eyes, and her muscles locked. She reached up tentatively and touched her face, wet with tears. She gasped, and stopped, the car dragging several meters to the right before coming to a complete stop. She gripped the steering wheel, and steeled herself; not wanting to let the pain wash over her. Her mind seemed to shut out all reasonable thought, and a choked cry escaped her.

_I don't want you anymore. _

Bella stepped out of her car, and made her way to a cliff. She stared down at the gray waters below her, crashing onto the rocks. She cocked her head to the side, as a sick, insane calm spread throughout her senses. A little insane smile graced her lips, and she felt giddy. She felt. She wondered briefly if she would fly when she fell. Wondered if she would see her parents again, when she did. Wondered if she could see the old Bella, again. Wondered if she could feel.

And she wondered, what her imagination was doing to her as she saw a pale form, remarkably similar to Edward's, approach her; angelic face twisted in horror.

And as she fell off the cliff, she wondered briefly how it would feel to die.


	2. Midnight at Volterra, Italy

**Midnight Moon**

The Cullens stood directly across Aro. Approximately 9.91 meters away from him. Any closer and she was well within her reasons to kill them. Bella sighed impatiently, and swept her long brown hair into a high ponytail. Her gold eyes quickly assessed the situation, and she quickly stepped further back into the shadows. _They already know you're there. _She shook her head, and focused her gaze on the shadows at Zarek's feet. He had been changed a few years before she had been.

Her golden eyes cleared, (like Storm's, from X-Men), and she quickly took control of the shadows. A slender strip of shadow slowly wrapped itself around Z, and poked his side. His violet eyes glanced down at the shadow, and a small grin flickered across his face as he looked at her. The shadow retreated back onto the floor, and formed words. His own eyes cleared as well, and the light on her right formed his reply.

_The whole guard is having a Blood N Bash after duty tonight. Are you in?_

Are you kidding? Who do you think gave Demetri the idea?

Their eyes met, and they smirked at each other. Alec elbowed her in her side, and her gaze shot to Aro's in an instant. She gave him a nod in acknowledgement, and he gestured her forward. She was at his side staring at the Cullens coldly. Her gold eyes turned pitch black, and she switched her gaze to Aro.

"This is the head of my guard. Do you remember, Bella?"

The Cullens stiffened at the sight of her. They knew she was there, but they haven't seen her since the day she almost took her life. The way she ran from them had wounded them deeply, but they deserved it. They should have been more careful. After all those years, they still didn't understand why they didn't see it coming. They should have known……

Aro nodded at Bella once, and she backed away into the shadows. Her face was set into grim lines, and Z sent her another light message.

I'll tell Demetri to tone down the contests?

_You better. _

"You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like."

Bella fought the sudden urge to glare at him. She exchanged a quick glance with Caius, and in seconds they were at either side of Aro, hurriedly whispering precautions and warnings against the Cullens; too low and too fast for them to hear. And by the off chance that they did hear, they wouldn't understand the language they spoke in. Aro raised two hands to silence them, and Bella feel back into the shadows; mortified.

"Bella, why don't you show them to their rooms? After all, you _are _a familiar face to them."

A vicious, blood curling growl escaped her lips. Aro was in front of her, towering over her.

"Please, Bella. Just do this once, for me?"

Bella looked up at Aro's crimson pleading eyes, and nodded her head stiffly. The rest of her coven, including Aro, was gone.

"Follow me, unless you prefer to get lost."

Bella turned, and silently led them out into the passageways. The Cullens followed, pained gazes trained on her back. She soon stopped at a deserted wing in the palace, and gestured toward its empty rooms.

"You're welcomed to choose any rooms you like in this wing."

Edward made a move towards her.

"But if you wish to still exist, stay away from me."

The Cullens looked at her, hurt and shocked. Edward made another move towards her, and she sneered at him. He stepped back, shocked. Bella turned, and walked calmly back to her room. She sighed as she entered a huge chamber done in blues, purples, and blacks. She headed toward a black leather couch and landed lightly while flicking on the sound system she had hooked up throughout the room. Sad notes drifted from the speakers, and "My December' by Linkin Park rolled over her mind.

The room was painted with black, purple, and blue designs over the walls; like a meteor shooting through the horizon, or a fireball, or a forest. The carpeting was soft, and black. The white crown molding and base boards made everything look smoother, more elegant. The room had a black leather couch, and a huge plasma TV on the opposite wall with a DVD/ Video, and the latest gaming stations. On the left wall, thin metal shelves lined it, filled with CDs and movies. The opposite wall was made completely of glass. The window looked down on a green forest, and you could see a waterfall.

Bella gazed out the window, deep in thought. Her face was distant, reminiscing old times when she was mortal. The pain that washed over her as she remembered the times he left her was as great as it had been when it had just happened. She broke off her chain of memories, and gazed at the moon pleadingly. _Don't let them hurt me. _

"Bella."

"Aro."

"I'm sorry. But I had to give them the chance to make amends."

"How can you expect me to forgive them?! After how they hurt me?"

"You're a strong vampire, Bella. One of the strongest I know in all of my existence. I expect only the best for you."

"Why?! Maybe I'm not as strong as you think! I'm as strong as you paint me to be, Aro. I can't reach your expectations!!"

"Yes you can. You _are_ strong. If you weren't as strong as I thought you were, you would have attacked them on sight. But you didn't. You didn't attack them at all."

"That's not strength, that's just cowardice! If you let them stay, they'll _hurt_ me! I feel as if anything they do or say in the wrong way can break me!"

"Why do you despise their company?"

"They hurt me! They _left_ me! They have no goddamn reason to come back into my life after all these years!"

"Tell me the truth."

Bella was grateful she couldn't cry.

"They make me feel human! Vulnerable and fragile! And, and _open_. Like I'm a sitting duck for any attack that comes right at me! And I hate it! I hate them!"

"They can hear."

"I don't give! I want them to listen. Maybe this time they get the goddamn point!"

Aro looked at here with a pained expression, and stretched a hand out towards her. Bella stepped towards it, and leaned her cheek into his touch.

"How I wish I could take your pain away and endure it for you."

A shaky smile met his eyes.

"I'd never let you if you could."

He smiled.

* * *

The Next Day

"Good morning. How was your sleep? I trust you're having a pleasant stay."

The Cullens merely glanced at him, and then seated themselves at the table. Bella leaned against a cold, stone wall keeping her eyes trained on the Cullens. Her gold eyes glowed from the darkness, giving them a clear view of where she was. Emmett gripped a simple silver dinner knife, and in an instant she was in front of him. Her face was torn between cold civility and menacing anger. Her slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and she squeezed until she heard a satisfying snap. He dropped the knife.

She handed it to Aro, pleased. He gave her a scolding side glance. She met his gaze with an amused sheepish expression that was entirely fake. She fell back into the shadows with smooth familiarity. Aro and Carlisle chatted about insignificant things, and the coven soon got up to return to their rooms. She turned to leave, when Edward's cold hand gripped her shoulder. She swung around to meet his gaze.


	3. Ruler of Panic: Queen of Midnight

**Midnight Moon**

As Bella swung, she clenched her fist and slammed it into his abdomen; sending him flying into the opposite stone wall. A loud crack filled the room, and Bella stared at Edward venomously as he got up; already healed. She sneered, and she felt the rage inside of her rise up and around her until it completely took hold of her body and mind. Aro placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed lightly.

"Bella. Control it."

She blinked, as if trying to stop seeing red. It wasn't any use. The rage was still there, and in the atmosphere; choking her. Her body tensed, and her muscles locked into fighting mode, and her eyes turned savage. Her lips curled back over her teeth, and she growled. Aro freed her shoulder, and placed one at the base of her neck, and the other at the small of her back. This didn't seem to help, not at all. Her eyes cleared, and the shadows in the room shifted and swayed until they were gliding across the room at high speeds. Her empowered gaze was locked on her only target: the Cullens.

Aro slipped his arms under her own, and muscled his way to touch her head, so that her arms were flailing uselessly at the sides of her head.

"Bella, you're stronger than this."

She struggled, and finally jumped high enough so that her feet no longer touched the ground, and she managed to pull off a back flip. Aro fell onto the floor. Caius and Marcus lunged at her, attempting to hold her back. Her eyes darkened, and her pupils were shown. They were pitch black. She glanced at the still moving shadows, and stopped them. She kicked the two ancient vampires off of her, and lightly padded to her feet. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb, and sighed in exasperation.

"I think it's time I go hunting. It's been awhile."

She was gone.

* * *

Forest

Bella parked at the edge of a dirt road, and stared out unseeingly throughout the forest. She shook her head in self-disgust, and sniffed the air tentatively. The smell of fresh grass, rain, and natural _unfiltered _water filled her nose. A small smile flitted across her face, and she gladly let the primal instinct take over and rule her body. The next few hours where nothing but a blur, she could remember nothing but the forest beneath her and the animals she hunted.

When she appeared in Aro's presence once more, the sweet smell of blood lingered in her mouth, something she had no qualms about. His crimson eyes stared her brightly glowing amber ones in bitter incredulity. She flinched, and looked away from his gaze. She felt her muscles lock once more, but bracing themselves rather than to fight. She prepared for the oncoming onslaught of her pride, state of mind, and possibly her existence.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

She winced.

"Yes."

"You could have _killed_ them. You nearly lost control."

"I know."

"You brought yourself back to the brink of control. Do you realize you could have very well killed them, and not be punished?"

"Yes."

"I'm so proud of you."

Her head snapped up so fast, she heard the telltale sign of her neck telling her that if she was human, she'd be dead. Aro was smiling now, and she gazed at him as if he were a lunatic. She withdrew from the hand he extended, and studied it for a minute. Her gaze flicked to Z, then to Caius. Marcus looked at her in smiling amusement, while the rest of them just tried to anticipate her next move.

"Why?"

"If you had done what you just did now when you were newly turned, you would have killed them with no thoughts or regrets. But you controlled yourself. You have matured."

"What does maturity have to do with anything?"

"My dear, it means you are now welcomed into the Volturri's Inner Circle. You are also allowed to have a mate."

Shock resonated through her. She was apart of the Inner Circle. She had a place of _power_ in a clan spread throughout the world. Only few people were allowed into the Circle. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Z, and herself. The rest of the guard was in the Outer Circle, which were told basically everything that the Inner Circle knows; only leaving out crucial facts. She had been granted a power so big that whatever decision she made was practically law. She looked up at Aro.

"The Inner Circle?"

"Yes. You are in charge of the Panic Covenant."

Her breath hitched, though she didn't need to breathe otherwise. The Panic Covenant was made up of the fiercest and the fastest warriors on earth. It was unquestioningly the most powerful and the most respected. And it was Aro was sure to rule. But why then, was it hers?

"But that's your covenant!"

"Not anymore. I am giving it to you. I'm not stepping down from Head, just stepping down from the Panic Covenant."

There were five covenants. Serenity Covenant housed the scholars and scribes of the old centuries and the modern scientists, historians, architects, doctors, and archeologists. Mystic Covenant housed mythological figures, (such as some of the very own Greek Gods), and vampires with gifts dealing with the supernatural. The _Cantante _Covenant housed the seductions and the dark secrets of the ancient arts in the minds of the most beautiful vampires, (such as Heidi). The Herbivore Covenant housed the few, (but many considering they're around the world), clans who fed on purely animals. In other words, the Cullens covenant.

And she ruled the most powerful of them all. Panic.

Marcus ruled the Mystic Covenant, (seeing as he did inspire St. Marcus day). Caius ruled over the Serenity Covenant, with his quiet manner and his origin being from ancient Egypt. Alec ruled the Cantante Covenant, though Z should have been with his looks. Z ruled over the Herbivore Covenant, seeing as he was one himself. Bella had been apart of Panic since she had been 3 years old vampire wise. She was the youngest in the covenant, even now.

"Do they know?"

"My dear, the rumor that I've been stepping down from Panic is old. And they knew it was true, and they _requested_ you."

"I'll be in my room."

She was already on her couch contemplating the current events seconds after.

* * *

**Answers to FAQ's:**

**This is set after New Moon, and Edward leaves her a second time. **

**I know Bella running away is OOC, but as the story progresses it'll eventually reveal what happened b/w her and the Cullens that caused their leaving and her being frightened. **

**This is taking place 80 years after she changed to vampire. **

**And any more questions, just PM me and I'll post answers in updates. **

**If you want previews of upcoming chapters BEFORE the story's actually updated, just PM me your email address. **

**Thank you for the reviews!!!! **

**P.S.: Sorry the chapters short. I still have only a vague idea of where I'm going with this. **


	4. Midnight Leaders, Midnight Losses

**Midnight Moon**

Bella looked at the covenant in front of her in blatant disbelief. She stared at each one with growing incredulity, and increasingly growing annoyance. She raised her gaze to the heavens, in a mixture of wry amusement and ebbing patience.

"Are you _kidding _me?"

The covenant nodded in smiling amusement, some even laughing.

"Holy crap. You're all mad!"

A vampire stepped out from the crowd and moved towards Bella.

Stephanie had been 13 when she was changed. She had dirty blonde hair, (more blonde than brown), that reached a little past mid back, and glowing amber eyes that always seemed to be laughing and dancing in happiness. She was a well known vampire, fastest in the world, and among the smartest, she lad long lithe limbs, and the figure of a 21 year old. She absorbed powers; once she was in your presence, she tapped into your power and kept it forever. Her temper was also the most feared, even Aro tended to run away with his tail between his legs. (Though whenever asked he'd always say," I wasn't running away! I merely remembered there were better things to do than to get murdered by a 13 year old.")

"Bells!! Come _on! _You're the best, you know it, and we know it. Is it _really _such a shock that we've been trying to make Aro give you the spot?"

"Yes! But, I mean, what the _hell?!_ 75 years?!"

"Yes. Now get over it," she glanced at her fellow Panic, "and get your asses out of here. Do we _look _like a fucking movie theater?!"

Bella looked down at the girl, (Bella was 5"8 and Stephanie had the misfortune to be 5"0; the shortest yet).

"You're crazy."

"Crazy about donuts."

Nearby companions gave her weird looks. She smiled innocently, and turned back to Bella.

"Besides, you know what Steph?"

"What?"

"You're co-leader."

Steph stopped abruptly, and turned to her.

"You wouldn't."

Bella smirked.

"I would."

A low snarl escaped from her full pale rose lips, and she glared at Bella mockingly.

"This is payback for the time I locked you in that closet with Demetri a couple of years ago, isn't it?"

Bella laughed and nodded. Stephanie shook her head, and an exasperated smile bloomed on her face.

Then she stiffened, and growled; glaring at the corner of the hallway.

"Steph? What's going on?"

Bella sniffed the air, and her expression turned fearful.

"Oh God. Oh God, no. Please, please, please no!"

"Bella?!"

Bella leaned against the wall, and slid down to the floor. She put her head in between her knees; clutching her head and moaning.

"Oh God. Not now, please not now! Please, please, please no!"

The Cullens rounded the corner as Stephanie knelt next to her. Her head whipped towards them and she growled in warning.

"Get _away _from her."

"Steph!"

Her angered expression faltered, and she looked towards Bella in worried concern. She threw herself on the floor next to her, and clasped her hand between hers.

"I'm here."

"Help," Bella gasped for breath, "me."

Her eyes cleared and the room tilted and spun. Shadows blinded them.

An invisible tornado surrounded her, and Stephanie was slammed into the opposite wall. She grunted in pain, and made her way towards her.

Bella screamed.

Stephanie was thrown again, and she cursed.

"Holy_ fucking _damn!"

Emmett clasped her arm, and she looked at him in angered alarm.

Edward fought his way thru the tornado, his arms in front of his face in defense.

He ducked, and darted, avoiding the thrown objects. He made it in front of her, and took her face between her hands, forcing her to look at him.

And he did something he'd been waiting to do for a very long time.

He kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. But I wanted it to end like that, and it had to be short. I'll update more when I can; if my mom stops piling chores on me. **

**It'll be longer next time. I'll try to make it 2000 words. **

**Hear Me is now finished and the sequel, **_**Right Here In My Arms**_** is now up, so check it out. **

**Chapter 2 of sequel will be coming out shortly. **

**Serenity. **


End file.
